The End Of An Era
by TheUnturnedTimeTurner
Summary: The Hogwarts Battle is over. James, Al and Lily are now at Hogwarts. James is entering his sixth year while Al is entering the dreaded O.W.Ls, and Lily is starting her fourth. Will James get the girl of his dreams? Will Rose and Scorpius finally discover their feelings for each other? Follow the Weasleys and the Potters througout their schooling years at Hogwarts right to the end.
1. Changes

**Chapter 1: Changes**

James, Albus and Lily all piled into the car as their parents climbed into the front, while Harry started to back out of the driveway. Hermione insisted that everyone should learn how to drive, because this was how muggles got around.

'Hey, James, are you going to the party in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight?' Al asked him. James nodded. It was a tradition for the Gryffindors to hold a 'back to school party' every year to commemorate the 7th years that would be leaving at the end of the year.

'I can't believe it's my fourth year!' Lily squealed. James laughed.

'I can't believe it's my fifth year!' Al groaned. 5th years had to take their dreaded O. at the end of the year, which made several of them stay up past midnight trying to finish some last minute studying or homework.

'I can't believe it's my sixth year! And I also can't believe they made _me _Quidditch Captain!' James added.

'You know, I was Quidditch Captain in my sixth year, too?' Harry told his son.

'Yes, I know dad. And sixth year was the year that you finally made a move on mum!' James replied, grinning.

'James!' Ginny scolded her son. Harry laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross station. They pulled their trunks out onto trolleys and got their pets out of the car. Lily got her cat, Sophie out of the back of the car.

'Lily, did you remember your parchment this time?' Ginny asked her. The colour of Lily's face drained, but then she opened her bag and she looked relieved.

'Yes. I thought I left it on my bed again! But it's in my schoolbag!' Lily informed her mother. They wheeled their trolleys over towards the barrier of platforms nine and ten. James took a deep breath, and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, closed his eyes and reappeared on Platform 9 and 3 quarters. James thought he saw a head with long, curly brown hair disappear onto the train. Madeline Rose Carmicle was the girl that James had been asking out for the past 4 years, but every time she said no. _This year is going to be different, Madeline. _James thought. Just then the rest of his family appeared.

'Hey James!' Fred called. James smiled at him.

Rose then appeared. 'Hi, Lily!' She said to Lily. Lily jumped up (she had been sitting on her trunk) and hugged her.

'Wow, Rose, you look different!' Lily exclaimed. Everybody turned towards her. It was true; her brown hair (which she had inherited from her mother) was no longer bushy. It was sleek and shiny, and her teeth were straight. Her front teeth used to seem rather large, (another thing she had inherited from her mother) but now they were straight and even.

'Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?' Al demanded.

'Calm down, it's just that one morning and my hair was like this! Oh, and the teeth, I used some shrinking potion over the summer, is all.' She said.

'I think you look great!' Lily replied. Rose smiled at her.

'Hey, Rose have you – ' Scorpius stopped and stared at her.

'What – happened to you?' He questioned her. Scorpius pulled on her hair slightly.

'What happened to the real Rose Weasley?' Scorpius demanded, just as Al had done.

'Like I said, I woke up one morning and my hair was like this! And for the teeth, I used shrinking potion on them in summer.' Rose told him.

'You looked better before.' Scorpius huffed. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Hey, Rose, looking good!' Some boys were saying to her as she passed them. Scorpius looked like he was about to explode.

'Bye, mum!' Lily said to her mum, jumping into her arms.

'Bye, James!' Harry said to his son. James reluctantly hugged him. Harry laughed. Then he turned to his mother as he gave her permission to kiss him on the cheek. Al said goodbye to his father and mother and left. They all then boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment.

'Hey, you two! No duelling!' Rose shouted at a pair of boys who were duelling in the corridor. She was made prefect over the summer along with Scorpius. Just then, the compartment door slid open.

'I told you!' A giggling girl told her friend.

'Told her what?' Al asked her. By the look of it, they were in their first year.

'My friend didn't believe me when I told her that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's children were at Hogwarts!' The girl said, still giggling.

'I said, that I did believe you, you just wanted to come here to ask for an autograph!' The other girl snapped at her friend, who stopped giggling at once. She glared at her, and stormed away.

'Sorry for disturbing you!' The other girl said, smiling apologetically.

'No problem. Hope you make it into Gryffindor!' Rose said brightly to her. The girl beamed at her and left.

'Well, that was certainly odd.' Scorpius laughed. They spent the journey talking, occasionally heading in and out of the compartment to talk to their friends. Finally, they pulled into Hogsmeade station. A loud, booming voice echoed along the tiny platform.

'Firs' years! Firs' years this way please, don't be shy!' Hagrid called.

'Hiya Hagrid!' James called.

'Oh, hello, James! Congratulations on being made Quidditch Captain!' Hagrid boomed. The Weasleys and the Potters all climbed into three carriages. They hurried into the entrance of the Great Hall, as it had begun to pour down as they got out of their carriages.

'Oooh, I wouldn't like to be on the boats in this weather!' Rose exclaimed. She was talking about the first years. Every year, it's tradition that the first years must travel to the school in boats across the lake.

'Welcome, all of you!' Professor McGonagall called.

'Inside, quickly now. The sorting is about to begin.' She ordered them.


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

The Weasleys and Potters all took seats along the Gryffindor table. As they did, the double doors opened, and the long line of first years followed Professor McGonagall inside. If the older students were wet, it was nothing compared to the first years. They were drenched from head to toe in water. Al recognised the two girls who came into their compartment earlier that day and grinned at them as they passed. The girl who kept giggling turned bright red, but the other smiled back. Soon, Professor McGonagall started to read the names of the long list of first years.

'Abercrombie, Annie!' She called. A girl with long blonde hair neatly braided climbed up onto the raised platform.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouted. Annie hurried off to join the applauding Slytherin table. James and Fred hissed at her as she passed.

'Baker, Charlie!' Professor McGonagall called. A girl with straight brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail hurried up and put the hat on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted after what seemed like 10 minutes.

'Banet, Patrick!' Professor McGonagall called. Patrick climbed up onto the platform and let Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

'Hufflepuff!' The hat called out. Patrick hurried towards the cheering Hufflepuff table. Soon the long line of first years thinned.

'So, do you want to go down into the kitchens and nick some food for the party? And maybe even head off to H?' Fred asked James, his voice lowered. H stood for Hogsmeade. Students were only allowed in Hogsmeade if the school gave them permission to visit the village on a weekend. But since they had the Marauders Map, James and Fred new every secret passageway out of the school.

'Sure, why not?' James replied, as 'Parker, Hailey' was sorted into Gryffindor.

'Hey, Rose, are you going to the party tonight?' Scorpius asked Rose, as 'Wilson, David' was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose nodded.

'Why?' She asked him.

'No reason.' Scorpius replied. Soon, the only first year that was left to be sorted was 'Zaine, Marcus'.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouted. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and walked over to her chair behind the staff table.

'Welcome new students! And to the old ones, welcome back. I have only one word for you this evening. Enjoy.' Professor McGonagall said as she sat down in the Headmaster chair. A few students laughed. Soon, the hall was filled with the noise of cutlery scraping on plates and goblets being put back down after drunken from.

'This is the life!' James groaned, as he piled his plate for a fourth time and started to shove everything in his mouth. Rose screwed up her nose at him.

'Don't you know the meaning of the word _manners_?' She sneered at him. James rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Fred.

'Why are you in such a bad mood?' Al asked his cousin.

'I'm not!' Rose snapped at him.

'It's those stupid boys who have been hitting on me all day!' Rose glowered at the group of boys not to far from where they were sitting. Al and Scorpius laughed.

'Shut up!' She shouted at them. Soon, the food disappeared, leaving the plates and goblets as they were before, sparkling clean. Then dessert appeared out of nowhere. James and Fred filled up their plates and ate so fast that they were almost going to throw up. They said goodbye and hurried off to the kitchens.

'Hey! Rose!' Someone called to Rose from the other side of the table. It was her best friend, Elise Baker.

'Hi, Elise!' Rose said to her as they hugged.

'How was your summer?' Elise asked Rose.

'Oh, it was fine. How was yours?'

'Good.' Rose replied. Soon, the Great Hall started to empty.

'Was that your sister who was sorted into Gryffindor? Oh, shit! I was supposed to show them were the common room was! Sorry Elise, I'll have to talk to you later!' Rose called as she hurried off towards Scorpius, who was surrounded by a group of frightened looking first years.

'About time!' Scorpius joked.

'Oh shut up, you!' Rose told him. They led the first years up the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. The party was in full swing.

'This is the Gryffindor Common Room!' Rose shouted over the music.

'Girls dormitories up towards your right,' Rose gestured towards the staircases on the right.

'Boys, same on your left. You will find all your belongings have already been brought up.' Rose told them.

'Can we stay for the party?' One of the first year girls asked her.

'Sorry, no first or second years allowed, that's the rules.' Rose told her, smiling sympathetically. All the first years walked up to their dormitories, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

'Want a drink?' Scorpius asked her.

'Sure.' Rose replied. Scorpius came back with two bottles of butterbeer.

'Thanks!' Rose said. They stood there for a while, watching the happy couples dance to the music. Soon, a slow song started to play.

'Care to dance?' Scorpius asked her. Rose nodded, and took his hand as he pulled her into the midst of Gryffindors.

'I think I need some air.' Rose told him, and she literally ran out of the portrait. Scorpius didn't know what he did, but he ran after her. Rose found the first unlocked classroom and sat down on the teacher's desk.

'Rose?' Scorpius called as he entered the classroom. She didn't want to talk to him now. She never wanted to speak to him again.

'What happened? Why did you just run out like that, Rose?' Scorpius pleaded.

'Go away!' She shouted at him. She hated him. She hated him because she loved him. This year, she wanted to get over him. But that was never going to happen. She was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. She broke free from his grip and ran out of the room, back through the portrait hole and up to her dormitory.

Scorpius stood there, shocked. _What just happened? Does she hate me now? _He thought. No. He hated _her_. He hated her because he loved her. He was in love with Rose Weasley. And nothing would ever change that.

James was watching the happy couples pair up as the slow music began. His eyes flickered towards Maddy, who was watching them as well, with a sad look on her face. Then, she walked out of the portrait, slamming it behind her. James was reluctant at first, but then he followed her. He was just about to turn a corner, when he heard shouting.

'What do you mean you're breaking up with me?' He heard Maddy sob.

'I'm sorry, Maddy, but I'm dating someone else now.' Jake replied. She cried even harder. James wanted to go over and punch the guy in the face for doing that to Maddy. _That jerk!_ James thought. Jake walked around the corner, leaving Maddy to cry.

'Potter.' Jake nodded at him. James glared at him, and hurried around the corner to find a sobbing Maddy.

'Oh, James!' She cried into his shoulder.

'It's ok.' James replied. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

'There's no point in crying over him. He doesn't deserve your tears!' James told her.

'I know, but I just c-can't h-help it!' She sobbed.

'Do you mind if you walk with me back to the common room?' She asked him. James nodded.

'Of course!' He told her. As they entered the common room, they walked over to the girl's dormitory stairs.

'Thanks.' She hugged him.

'No problem.' James smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Well, goodnight!' Madeline said, before hurrying up the stairs. James watched her go.

Lily was hanging around the common room. She talked to her friends, Rebecca, Amy, Hannah, Ashley, Simone, Charlotte, Annabel, and several others. She was even brave enough to say hi to Matthew Corner, the boy she liked. He smiled at her and said hi back, and he even asked her how her summer was. All in all, Lily had a great night.

Al was dancing with Elise Baker. Without any warning, she leant towards him and kissed him. She pulled away as soon as she had done it.

'I'm so sorry!' She cried, and she ran up to the girl's dormitories.

'Elise, wait!' Al called after her. But it was no use. He headed up towards the boy's dormitory stairs and went to sleep.

Al woke up the next morning, because someone had shouted at him.

'Oi!' Scorpius shouted.

'Wake up!' He shouted a second time.

'Why should I?' Al asked him. His head hurt.

'Because breakfast is over in half an hour!' Scorpius told him.

'Shit!' Al yelled.

'That made you wake up!' Scorpius smirked at him.

'Ow!' Al groaned as he dressed.

'What?' Scorpius asked him.

'My head really hurts…' Al moaned.

'Stop your complaining and hurry up! I'm starving!' Scorpius said. They walked out of the common room, which was surprisingly quiet and into the Great Hall. Rose appeared and was about to sit down and join them.

'Hi Rose!' Al greeted her. She noticed Scorpius was sitting next to him, and she went and joined Elise, on the far end of the table, close to the staff table.

'Girls.' Al rolled his eyes.

'Here you go! New timetables!' Professor McGonagall hurried over, handing them their course schedules for the year.

'Excellent! A free this morning!' James exclaimed.

'A what?' Al asked him.

'A free. Sixth and seventh years get frees in the morning or afternoon.' Fred told him, appearing at James' side.

'Frees are meant for studying, though!' Rose said, walking towards them.

'Yeah, well I haven't got any work to do yet. Have fun in class!' James said, before walking back to the common room with Fred.

'Come on, we don't want to be late for our first class. I've got Transfiguration now!' Al said to Rose.

'Hey, wait for me! I've got Transfiguration as well!' Scorpius called, hurrying to finish his breakfast. They all headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, and got their bags and books for the day.


	3. First Lessons

**A/N Hey guys! So sorry this took a while to complete, hopefully you haven't stopped reading it just because its been a while since I uploaded. So anyway, here is the third chapter! Also, in this story Fred and Roxanne AREN'T twins. Roxanne is one year older than Fred, so please don't complain about that! And remember, PLEASE review! I would really appreciate to see what you think of my story. Thanks and enjoy! :D**

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately) everything belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Lessons**

Al, Rose and Scorpius all took seats at the front of the class in Transfiguration.

'Quiet now, please!' Professor McGonagall ordered them as they sat down.

'Today we will be practising some simple switching spells. Everybody pair up!' Professor McGonagall told them. Rose partnered up with Elise, while Al partnered up with Scorpius. Professor McGonagall gave them so much homework at the end of the lesson that it left Al in a bad mood.

'I can't believe her!' Al spat, after they were done with Transfiguration.

'I know. I just want this year to be over as quickly as possible.' Scorpius said.

'What have we got now?' Al asked Rose.

'Defence Against The Dark Arts, then lunch, and then after that we have History of Magic, and Potions,' Rose replied. 'Oh, I wish we had Divination today…' She trailed off. Divination was her favourite subject.

'Great. I absolutely _hate _potions!' Al said.

'That's because you don't even try.' Rose told him. Al glared at her.

'I _do _try, it's just that when I do, I fail!' Al replied.

'You always fail,' said James, appearing out of thin air as if he had just apparated.

'What do _you _want?' Al asked his brother.

'Nothing. How's your morning so far?' James asked.

'Alright, you?' Asked Al.

'Fine. I actually went into Hogsmeade…' James whispered.

'What?' Rose gasped, looking horrified.

'It's all right Rose, Fred and I used the Invisibility Cloak.' James told her.

'Wait, but it's upstairs in _my _dormitory!' Al said.

'Sure it is.' James grinned. Al glared at him. 'You better put it back.' James rolled his eyes, and started to head off in the direction of the History of Magic classroom.

'Come on, or we'll be late.' Scorpius muttered into the silence. The rest of the morning past gradually, and soon it was lunchtime. The three of them entered the Great Hall, and Rose went off to her own friends. Al and Scorpius found some vacant seats. James, Lily, Fred, Roxanne and the rest of the Weasleys appeared as soon as they sat down.

'Why do teachers give us so much homework? How does Professor Pint expect us to read up on Curses and Counter Curses?' Roxy (Roxanne) sighed. She was the Head Girl. The Head Boy was Henry Martin, Hufflepuff. They were doing their N.E. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) that 7th years took.

Lunch ended half an hour later, and Al and Scorpius headed back up the stairs to the History of Magic classrooms. They took seats at the very back, and Rose joined them a while later. Professor Binns floated through the blackboard. He started to drone on and on about goblin rebellions, and at the end of the lesson he gave them a lot of homework mainly revolving around goblin rebellions.

'Why do we even have to learn about goblin rebellions?' Al asked after they were finished with History of Magic.

'You weren't even paying attention; you just sat in the back playing Hangman with Scorpius for the entire lesson. You only looked up when he mentioned the homework!' Rose said. Al rolled his eyes.

'And how do you expect to pass your exams at the end of the year if you don't know about goblin rebellions?' Rose continued.

'Copy off you?' Al suggested.

'No you won't!' Rose said indignantly. 'Besides. Our quills are bewitched with an anti-cheating spell and also…'

'Yeah yeah yeah I get it.' Al cut her off.

'Anyway, I'm going now.' Rose said.

…

James was in the common room with Fred, sitting by the fire. They had just come back from Hogsmeade, with their bags stuffed with things from Zonko's Joke Shop and some butter beer in their hands.

'Potter, how did you get that butter beer?' Madeline asked him as she entered the common room.

'Oh, um, from the kitchens.' James lied. She raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe him.

'It's true!' Fred said indignantly.

'Don't you have work to do?' Madeline asked them.

'Nup, we had a free this morning, didn't we Fred?' James said nonchalantly.

'Whatever. I've got work to do now.' Madeline said, heading up towards the girl's dormitories stairs. James was going to try this year. Really, _really _try. He was going to try to get Maddy to see that he has a whole other personality apart from the James who pranks and hexes people in the corridor for the sake of it.

'So, what big prank are we going to get up to this year? You realise it's our second last year here, right?' Fred asked him. In their first year, they turned their transfiguration classroom into a live aquarium. It took filch a good couple of months to clean up their mess. Most of the students couldn't believe how they did it, because they were only first years. They got into so much trouble that they were banned from attending any feasts (such as the Halloween feast, which was their favourite) and they each had a detention every weekend for the rest of the year.

During their second year, they tricked the house elves in the kitchens into sending the food up into the common rooms instead of the Great Hall where everyone was for dinner. They actually got suspended for three weeks. But on the bright side, they had the whole train to themselves on the way back home. James had gotten so many howlers from his mother that it wasn't funny.

'Oh, we're not.' James replied.

'_What?'_ Fred asked, looking shocked. Just then, Madeline came back down, carrying her schoolbag. James stared at her for a while, and then Fred finally caught on why.

'Oh, I see. James, let it go. You've been asking her out for the past four years and she's always said no.' Fred told him.

'I'm not going to give up!' James said. Fred rolled his eyes, and headed towards the boy's dormitory stairs.

…

Lily had Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning. She walked with her friends towards the Defence room. Professor Pint was already inside as they walked in. They took seats in the second row from the back.

'Now, we are going to practise some hexes this lesson. Pair up please!' He ordered them. Lily paired up with her best friend, Rebecca. In her opinion, she was the smartest person in her year.

'Stupefy!' Lily cried with her wand pointing towards Rebecca. Rebecca fell backwards onto the cushions. Lily then went to Rebecca and pointed her wand at her face and said, 'Ennervate' and she woke up. They took turns on stunning each other for the next 10 minutes. They then moved on to disarming. Professor Pint asked Lily to show how she disarmed Rebecca in front of everyone at the end of the lesson.

Professor Pint then congratulated her and told her that she didn't have any homework. Then he said that everyone was going to have to practise the disarming and stunning and some other hexes that they worked on for homework.

'She's such a show off!' Lily heard a group of the boys say after the lesson had finished. She wasn't spying, she just happened to walk past, and pretended to be looking through her book for something she might've forgotten.

'I know, remember her last year when we were in Defence on Friday afternoon the day before we left for the summer holidays? Professor, please can we have some extra holiday work for the summer?'

'And right after we finished our exams in the first year, Professor McGonagall told her that she got 320% on her exam in front of everyone.' Lily's face felt hot.

'Would you go out with her?'

'For her surname, yes. I mean, how awesome would it be to date a Potter and have Harry Potter as your father in law?'

'I know, but I wouldn't date her for her surname.'

'You mean you would date her for her body?'

'I would. Mess around with her here and there.' Lily felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't stand to hear any more. She ran all the way back up to

the Gryffindor Common room.

…

James was sitting in his seat by the fire with the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan.

'So, first day, any good?' James asked them loudly.

'Fine.' They all replied. James watched Madeline write something down on a piece of parchment at a table close by. Just then, Lily walked in.

'Lily, what's wrong?' Roxy asked her.

'I-I- it's nothing, really.' Lily replied shakily_. She only ever sounds like that after she cries, _James thought.

'Lily, what's the matter?' James asked her, getting up to put an arm around her.

'N-nothing!' She replied with all the force she could muster. She then turned and walked back through the portrait hole.

'I'll go.' Roxy said, hurrying towards the portrait hole.

…

'Lily, what's wrong?' Roxy asked her, finding her in an empty classroom.

'Well, after Defence Against The Dark Arts, I heard some boys talking about me in the corridors.' Lily started.

'What did they say?' Roxy asked, sitting down next to her on the desk. Lily told her what they said.

'That's awful! But Lily, you know this sort of stuff happens all the time?' Roxy said, after Lily was done.

'Really? Has it happened to you?' Lily asked her.

'Yes. And Rose. And Dominique, also Victoire when she was at Hogwarts.' Roxy explained.

'Oh, so this sort of stuff happens all the time, right?' Lily asked.

'Yes. Now come on, lets go back to the common room.' Roxanne said, taking Lily's hand and leading her out.


	4. The Outcasts

Hey guys! So here is the fourth chapter of The End Of An Era. Hope you like it! Oh, and I would appreciate it if you could review, PLEASE! If you could favourite this story, that would be AWESOME! Oh, and another thing. If you noticed that Roxanne is in a year ABOVE Fred, that's because in this story they aren't twins, even though I think they are meant to be. Anyway, rate, comment, review, favourite and enjoy! :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (how unfortunate for me!) everything belongs to J.K Rowling and always will_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Outcasts**

Everybody was sitting by the fire in the common room. Rose was reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

'Listen to this!' Rose exclaimed, folding out the paper so she could read it more clearly.

'_Resources have shown that the Death Eaters that were in Malfoy Manor the day that a group of Snatchers captured Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, also known as The Golden Trio, whose children currently attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been captured. Fingers point to Draco Malfoy, married to Astoria Malfoy and father of Scorpius Malfoy (who also attends Hogwarts), inflicted the Cruciatus curse on muggle-born Hermione Granger - Weasley a century ago when Lord Voldemort was at his fullest strength.' _Rose read. Everyone stared at one another, with open mouths.

'I can't believe it! Who wrote this?' Rose spat. 'Oh, of course. Rita Skeeter,' she said, peering at the name of the author underneath the article.

'Who's she, to go around accusing people like this? Scorpius's father wasn't even there at Malfoy Manor, and if he was, he would stop them, wouldn't he?' Rose asked everyone.

'Um, Rose, he _was _there, but he wasn't the one who put the curse on Aunt Hermione,' said James.

'Who put the curse on who?' Scorpius asked, appearing from out of nowhere.

'Oh, nothing.' Rose said abruptly, trying to push the paper from out of his sight. But he was too quick for her; he leaned over and grabbed it from her hands. He started to read the front page, and his mouth fell open.

'This – this isn't true! My father NEVER put that curse on your Aunt!' Scorpius said. He had a worried look on his face. He turned to Rose.

'You believe me, don't you?' He asked her. 'Um, well, I don't know, Scorpius,' she replied hesitantly.

'But it _isn't true_!' Scorpius insisted.

'Oh, says the guy whose father was a death-eater!' James spat at him.

'That's a bit rich coming from you, James.' Al said.

'Al, whose side are you on, mine, or _his_?' James asked him. Al took a step towards Scorpius.

'I'm not taking sides or anything; it's just that I believe Scorpius,' Al said, Scorpius shot a grateful look at him. 'Besides, you've told me that you've always hated him, anyway!' Al glared at James. James's mouth fell open.

'When have I ever said that?' James asked his brother. Scorpius was glaring at James, along with everybody else.

'Like, all the time!' Al shouted. The common room suddenly went quiet. Rose didn't even bother telling people that it was rude to eavesdrop because she knew everyone was going to find out eventually.

'Al, how could you? Malfoy's dad was in Malfoy Manor the day that Aunt Hermione was tortured, you know it! Even dad told us! And it was in the paper today!' James's voice doubled over Al's.

'Children aren't exactly the same as their parents, James!' Rose yelled.

'Yeah, and you should know that, too!' Roxy shouted at him. Some of her hair had fallen out of its ponytail.

'Well what about us? Everybody expects us to be exactly like _our _parents, especially since they were The Golden Trio!' James yelled back. Everybody in the common room was completely rapt with the fight that broke out amongst the Weasleys and the Potters.

'What about the rest of us, both of our parents weren't part of the Golden Trio, and we're nothing like them. Like Rose said, children aren't exactly the same as their parents. If they were, then the world would be a pretty boring place!' Fred yelled at James. James had had enough. He took out his wand.

'What the _hell _do you think you're doing?' Fred yelled, taking out his own wand.

'Go on. Are you really going to hex your own family and _former _best friend?' Fred spat at him. James glared at him, stowed his wand back in his robes and stormed up the boys' dormitory stairs. The room then broke out into whispered conversations about the fight that had just terminated.

'All right everyone, back to your knitting, nothing to see here.' Fred said to the people who were talking about them behind their hands to their friends. None of the Weasleys or Potters or Scorpius said anything to each other for the rest of the night.

…

James woke up the next morning, dressed, and went downstairs to breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall, people stared at him as he passed. His family and Scorpius were sitting together in one group, and glared at him as we walked by. He sat down by himself and piled his plate with scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon.

'Here.' Rose came over, and threw a copy of today's _Daily Prophet _down in front of him, not even saying sorry when it landed on his breakfast, which made the eggs fly up and land on his head. Fred and the other fellow sixth year Slytherins laughed rather unpleasantly at that. James's cheeks felt hot as he moved his hands through his hair to try and get the eggs out. He stared at the front page. There was a heading, with the picture that Hermione had taken of all the children at King's Cross Station the day they were all heading to Hogwarts. They looked like a family, James had his arm around his little sister, and everybody looked happy. The heading read:

**The Perfect family, or not?**

_Your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed a fight amongst the Weasleys and the Potters, who most people look up to at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 8pm, last night in the Gryffindor Common room. It started with one of my previous articles the day before yesterday, about the death-eaters that have been captured and put in Azkaban Prison (guarded by the Dementors). Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the man Draco Malfoy, who was the one who inflicted the Cruciatus curse on the innocent muggle-born Hermione Granger – Weasley back when Voldemort was at his fullest strength. He insisted that it wasn't his father who cursed their Aunt; he was just there when it happened and he didn't do anything about it._

_The Weasleys and the Potters have now turned on James Sirius Potter, age 16, who currently attends Hogwarts also, because he believes my previous article about Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy. I also witnessed him saying that it was his (Scorpius's) fault that their Aunt was tortured, and James had threatened to hex them all right then and there, which landed Rose Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Albus Potter in the Hospital Wing. In my opinion, I think James Potter is mad, he often gives threats to people just because they don't believe him. _

James was shocked. He looked over at the Slytherin table, where Anastasia Parkinson was sniggering with her friends, and pulling madly grotesque faces at him. Just then, somebody sat down next to him. He looked up, and to his great surprise he saw Madeline.

'You read it?' Madeline asked.

'Yes. Bet you think I'm mad, too.' James grumbled.

'I don't!' Madeline said. She took his hand underneath the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'I know how you feel,' she whispered. 'Upset, angry at everyone, especially your family,' she continued. James looked up at her into her eyes.

'Don't worry about it. It will blow over eventually.' Madeline told him.

'Thanks.' James said, and even managed a small smile.

'For what?' She asked him, completely bewildered.

'Just for sitting with me,' he said. She raised an eyebrow at him, and nodded appreciatively. She got up and left the hall. James reluctantly finished his breakfast and left, his family glaring at him as he passed.

…

Lily was sitting in the common room with her family; apart form James, who was sitting at a distant table doing homework.

'But it was technically all James's fault that this happened,' Rose was saying.

'No it wasn't!' Lily replied.

'Lily, I know he's your brother and everything, but it was his fault that – Lily cut her off.

'It is not James's fault! He was just saying what he felt about that article,' said Lily, standing up to her fullest height.

'Well Lily, if you're on his side, then you can't sit with us anymore!' Al snapped.

'Fred!' Roxy said disapprovingly.

'I don't care.' Lily said, walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

'First James, now Lily, who's next?' Fred asked. Everybody just rolled their eyes and went back to their own conversations.

…

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione was reading some of her old textbooks from school while Ron had a copy of the Daily Prophet opened in front of him.

'Look at this!' Ron said, half amused, half angry.

**The Perfect family, or not?**

_Your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed a fight amongst the Weasleys and the Potters, who most people look up to at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 8pm, last night in the Gryffindor Common room. It started with one of my previous articles the previous day, about the death-eaters that have been captured and put in Azkaban Prison (guarded by the Dementors). Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the man Draco Malfoy, who was the one who inflicted the Cruciatus curse on the innocent muggle-born Hermione Granger – Weasley back when Voldemort was at his fullest strength. He insisted that it wasn't his father who cursed their Aunt; he was just there when it happened and he didn't do anything about it._

_The Weasleys and the Potters have now turned on James Sirius Potter, age 16, who currently attends Hogwarts also, because he believes my previous article about Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy. I also witnessed him saying that it was his (Scorpius's) fault that their Aunt was tortured, and James had threatened to hex them all right then and there, which landed Rose Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Albus Potter in the Hospital Wing. In my opinion, I think James Potter is mad, he often gives threats to people just because they don't believe him. _

'That's horrible! We have to go to Hogwarts and speak to them!' Hermione said.

'No! That would just make everything worse.' Ron said.

'I can't believe her. Rita Skeeter, she's buzzing around for stories at Hogwarts again! I'm going to write to her!' Hermione said, getting up and grabbing a piece of parchment. Hermione dipped her quill into some ink and began to write. When she finished her letter, she tied it to their family owl and said 'To Rita Skeeter,' and it disappeared into the clear sky.

'Do you think Harry and Ginny and everyone else knows, Ron?' Hermione asked her husband, looking worried.

'Harry should definitely – But there was a sizzling noise coming from their fireplace in the living room. Just then, Harry stepped into view.

'Oh, Harry! We haven't seen you in ages!' Hermione cried, flinging her arms around him.

'Have you guys seen the front page?' Harry asked Ron as Hermione let go.

'Yes. They are in huge trouble when they come home for the Easter holidays!' Ron replied. They then devised a letter that they then sent to Professor McGonagall.

…

It had been two weeks. Two painfully long weeks without his family. They sat by the fire in the common room, heads together whispering. Madeline had came and sat with him occasionally, and so had Lily. Lily had been separate from the family as well. Although they didn't talk much. They just kept to themselves, conversing in low voices, as so not to be overheard by their family, who kept on looking over at them. The days passed by gradually, James even thought that some of his friends were avoiding him. The Easter holidays rolled around, and all of his family went home. James had a whole compartment to himself, while the rest of them talked and laughed next door. His friends dropped by occasionally. Finally, they pulled into the huge platform at King's Cross Station.

'James! Al! Lily!' Ginny's voice shouted from somewhere in the distance. His mother had a one but mingled look of fury on her face. The same happened for all the children.

'Fred! Roxanne! Come here _right now_! I don't care if you have Head Girl duties, Roxanne!' Aunt Angelina yelled.

'Rose and Hugo Weasley! Here! NOW!' Aunt Hermione yelled at their children. Their parents dragged them away, and they all headed to the Burrow. No one spoke on the way.

'In the living room. NOW!' Grandma Weasley yelled.

'I have never been more disappointed in you children. Never! Especially you, James, how could you hex your own family members?' Harry asked him.

'I _DIDN'T_!' James shouted. 'It's true, he didn't. I was there, I saw him,' said Lily, who was surprisingly quiet for all this time. She's easily the most excited and loudest in the family, even if she's only 14.

'Harry, you know who that article was written by. Rita Skeeter! If she writes one more article about – The family owl had flown in by the open window carrying a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_I am certain that you know about your children's falling out with James Potter, and I am condemned to give them all punishments. If you agree with this, please write back A.S.A.P so I can discuss their punishments with the Deputy Headmistress. _

_Thankyou in advance,_

_Prof. M McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'I think that will be suitable,' said Hermione, getting some parchment and quills and starting to write back, saying that she agrees.

'Now. Back to this fight,' said Harry, looking sternly at James.

'It was not Scorpius's dad who put the curse on Hermione,' he hesitated at that last part, shooting a look at Hermione that read 'are you ok with this?' 'It was Bellatrix Lestrange, who cursed her,' all the children nodded in agreement at this.

'And James, I think you need to apologise to Scorpius when he gets –

The fireplace in the living room crackled, then turned green, and a figure appeared, with vivid blonde hair and blue grey eyes.

'Oh, hello Scorpius!' Hermione said as he stepped out of the fireplace, sweeping some ashes off of him. He mumbled his hello in reply, which made Ron look as if he was going to hit Scorpius for some reason, but Harry held him back. Rose ran over to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back. Ron just rolled his eyes at them.

'I think everyone except for me, James, and Scorpius should go outside for a while. Is everyone going to apologise to James, and are you going to apologise to everyone?' His father eyed him.

'Yes,' James said. The family members mumbled their apologies to James, and James went around the room saying sorry to everyone.

'Sorry, Scorpius,' said James, after the room had cleared out. He stook his hand out for him to shake it.

'It's ok,' he said, and he reluctantly shook James's outstretched hand, and they both headed back outside to the shouts of delight and laughter that were sure to be his family.


	5. Easter At The Burrow

A/N: So here it is, the 5th Chapter of The End Of An Era. I hope you like it! Wait till you read the next chapter, I've got a couple of surprises in store! No, no one dies if that's what you're thinking. Close, but no. From this chapter onwards, I'm going to start a kind of poll. Like, I ask you (my dear readers) a question and you answer me in the review area. I would love to hear all your answers. Remember, review, review, REVIEW! They make me write faster! :D

So this chapter's question is: Who is your favourite HP character and why?

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter and I never will (unfortunately) it belongs to J.K Rowling._

**Chapter 5: Easter at The Burrow**

While the kids stayed outside, talking and laughing loudly while the adults went inside to discuss some ministry issues, the rest of the family filled him in on what he had missed over the past weeks.

'Zabini got a month's worth of detention for hexing Roxy,' said Fred, while he was examining some things from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that his father had given him.

'Oh, and Flint's in the hospital wing because of what he did to Lisa Bell,' Lily piped up. James laughed. He had missed his family.

'Rose! Your friend is here!' Grandma Weasley called from the living room. Just then, Elise Baker appeared with her younger sister, Charlie Baker.

'Hi Rose!' Elise squealed, running over to hug her. Her little sister Charlie just stood there, looking nervously around at everyone, which made sense because she was only in her first year. 'Hello, Charlie!' said Rose kindly. She smiled shyly back at her.

'Guys! It's dinnertime!' Harry called from the kitchen. They all trooped back inside.

'How come your sister's here?' Rose asked Elise. 'My parents are working at the ministry,' she replied, taking a seat on Rose's left and Al's right. 'She's too young to be at home by herself, even if we have maids everywhere.' Elise and her sister lived in a Manor, which was called Baker Manor. Her grandparents (her father's parents) had owned it previously. She was a pure-blooded witch. Her and her sister are the only ones who had made it into Gryffindor, because her family went back generations. Her parents were pretty surprised when they discovered this interesting piece of news about their daughter, but they told her they were very proud of her. Her grandparents weren't, however. She received a howler the day after the sorting in their first year, which made her shrivel up with shame in the Great Hall.

_It was the first morning after the sorting, and Rose and Elise were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. They had gotten lost on the way and ended up twice in places that they shouldn't have been. Just then, a soft whooshing noise_ _indicated the arrival of the morning's mail. Her and Rose looked up eagerly, and Rose's family owl Hercules dropped a letter in front of her and she ripped it open and started to read it. Elise looked up, rather surprised to see her grandparent's family owl soaring lower and lower towards her. It dropped a red letter in front of her. Her face fell._

'_Hey, everyone! Baker's got herself a howler!' A third-year Gryffindor called out. She opened it up, and her grandmother's voice echoed around the Great Hall. _

'_Elise Suzanne Baker! How dare you break our family's tradition! How dare you get sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin! You are no Granddaughter of mine! I am very disappointed of you indeed, so is your Grandfather, we expected your parents to raise you better than this, you little, worthless piece of scum!' Silence entered the hall after this had finished. Tears began to form in her eyes. Without any warning, she got up and ran from the hall, leaving her bag at the table. _

The thought still hovered inside her head today. The sound of cutlery clattering on plates and laughter drove her out of her daydream. Soon it was over, and it was time for her and her sister to go home. She said goodbye to everyone, took her sister's hand and they flooed back to their Manor.

When everyone had finished dinner, the kids went upstairs to their rooms. Rose had to share her room with Lily, but she didn't really mind. Rose got into bed, and fell asleep.

The rest of the Easter holidays past gradually by. Finally, the morning came for them to board the Hogwarts Express. They spotted several of their friends, including the Finnigan Twins, Liam and Scott, and Samantha Thomas, also Melissa and Adrian Jordan.

'Hey, guys,' said Rose, setting her luggage down.

'Hi!' The twins replied in unison.

'Liam and Scott! Come here right NOW!' Liam and Scott's face broke into identical evil grins. Just then, Fred appeared by James's side.

'We've gotten into a little bit of trouble –

'_A Little bit of trouble?'_ Their mother appeared, and pulled them each by the arm.

They loaded their luggage into an empty compartment on the train, and it started to move. They arrived at Hogwarts 5 hours later. The train pulled into Hog's Head station, where they found the school carriages awaiting their arrival. They hurried into 3 empty carriages, as it had started to rain. The carriage that held James, Al and Lily was shared with also by Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Aunt Luna's twin boys.

She wasn't really their aunt; their parents were good friends with her. Lorcan and Lysander each had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They were best friends with the Finnigan twins Liam and Scott, and also Fred and James. They had been ever since their sorting ceremony in their first year. Together, they were the ultimate troublemakers the school had ever seen. Even Professor McGonagall thought that they could give James Potter (the first) and Sirius Black a run for their money.

After they had finished their dinner, James and his family were sitting by the fire in the common room, trying to sort out their Quidditch problems. Their Quidditch team consisted of James as seeker, Liam and Scott as beaters, and Lily, Madeline and Al as chasers while Scorpius, the keeper. Personally James thought that their Quidditch team was the best by far.

'Slytherin's got new Beaters,' said Fred, with a worried look on his face.

'Lynch and Wylie,' said James, while scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

'You know who Hufflepuff's beaters are?' Lily said, leaning over James's shoulder, eyeing his parchment.

'Who?' James asked.

'Lorcan and Lysander,' she informed him.

'Oh, yeah!' said James. 'Remember they told us that on the first day of school this year, Fred?'

'Yes!' Fred replied. 'How many points are they leading by?' He asked him.

'210, we'll need 120 more to beat them, and in the next match we have to wait until we're 50 points up before I catch the snitch,' James replied nonchalantly.

Finally, the morning of their first Quidditch game arrived. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. The Gryffindor team entered the great hall to tumultuous applause and cheers while the Slytherins booed and hissed. James glanced up at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

'Perfect!' James said, sitting down in between Madeline and Rose. The sky was a clear periwinkle blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight by miles. They finished their breakfast and started to make their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

'Ok, everyone! Good luck for today, and, if we win –

'That is, if you catch the snitch, then we win. But no pressure!' Fred cut in. Everyone laughed.

'As I was saying, if we win today's match then we will be in the lead for the house cup!' James finished. A whistle sounded from outside. It was time. The Gryffindors marched onto the pitch to ear-splitting cheers and boos from the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

'Mount your brooms!' Madam Hooch called. Everybody clambered onto his or her broom. She blew her whistle for a second time.

'_And they're off! Potter has the quaffle, dodges a bludger hit by Wylie. The new Slytherin captain seems to be going for size not skill. Potter's speeding towards the Gryffindor goal posts, she shoots – AND SHE SCORES! Take that you fowl, evil – _

'Jordan!' Barked Professor McGonagall warningly, who tried to grab the megaphone away from Adrian's hands.

'_Zabini has the quaffle now, speeding towards Slytherin's goal posts and – OUCH! That must have hurt, hit in the face by a bludger by Liam or Scott, can't tell which… hope it broke his nose, only joking Professor!' _James turned himself away from the commentary. A glimmer of gold, a flash of wings. No, he had to wait. Madeline scored. They were leading by 20 points to 0.

'_And Potter – no, Zabini, no Carmicle – wow, this quaffle's moving faster than the snitch!'_ Jordan exclaimed.

'_CARMICLE SCORES! 30-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!' _The Gryffindors were roaring with excitement now. They had a chance. 15 minutes later, Zabini managed to score twice. It was 30-20 to Gryffindor. James's heart pounded with adrenaline against his rib cage. 20 more minutes later, Gryffindor were up by 30 points, which meant that James could catch the snitch. He started circling the game like a hawk, keeping a sharp eye on the Slytherin's seeker. He saw it; it was hovering just above the middle goal post down the other end. He put on a great spurt of speed, chasing after it with his hand outstretched.

'_Potter has seen the snitch! He's 10, no 5 feet away now. His broom is no match for the Slytherin's seeker. Potter's Firebolt Gold can go from naught to two hundred in – _

'Jordan, are you being paid to advertise Firebolts?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Er, no, sorry Professor,' said Jordan, turning his attention back to the game. James was 5 centimetres from Gryffindor's victory. He closed his fingers around the gold ball, whose wings battered helplessly against James's hands to try and escape. Just then, he heard a terrible scream. James turned around just in time to see his sister be hit square in the chest by a bludger that Wylie had hit. She fell towards the ground, unconscious. James didn't care about the cheers from the Gryffindors. He released the snitch after Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and flew as fast as he could towards his little sister. Already Professor McGonagall had conjured up a stretcher and was just about to send her to the hospital wing.

'Lily!' James yelled while Al landed next to her.

'She'll be alright, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, with tears of happiness and sadness in her eyes.

They all headed down to the Hospital Wing with Lily floating on the conjured stretcher.


	6. Miracles

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter might really suck and I'm sorry if it does… anyway I promise the next one will be better! Enjoy and review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish I did) it belongs to J.K Rowling**_

**Chapter 6: Miracles**

James and Al never left Lily's side. Even if Madam Pomfrey kept on telling them that it was all under control. They didn't care they were missing Gryffindor's victory party. The only thing that mattered to them right now was their little sister. Rose, Al, James, Scorpius, Elise and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team came in. They all took seats around Lily's bed. Just then, Lily began to stir.

Her eyelids slowly opened.

As Lily opened her eyes, she found her family staring down at her. Her vision was slightly blurred for while, and boy was she exhausted.

'Oh Lily, thank god you're alright!' James cried, flinging his arms around his little sister. Lily smiled.

'How long was I out for?' She asked her brother, who was refusing to let go.

'Not long, only about a couple of hours,' said James, finally breaking apart and allowing Al to hug her, which he did but only tighter. After another 2 hours, Madam Pomfrey came in and said that she'd be all right to go back and join the party with everybody else.

James, Al, and Lily entered the common room to tumultuous applause.

'Lily!' a girl shrieked from the midst of Gryffindors. It was Rebecca. She raced up and gave her a huge hug. Lily then got pulled in by her friends onto the middle of the dance floor (which was only the Common Room floor with the couches and tables pushed back, and some muggle music thumping in the background). The Gryffindors celebrated for so long that Professor McGonagall had to come in at least 5 times to tell them all to go to bed.

'Look,' she said, after the 5th time of coming back in. 'I am very pleased that Gryffindor has won, but this party needs to end. Now _please _go to bed, and if I hear another peep out of you lot, I will give you all detentions!'

The common room quickly emptied after that.

The next day, every single one of the Gryffindors was literally dead. No one had the energy to speak much at all.

'What time is it?' Rose asked grudgingly as she sat down at the table.

'11am,' said Fred.

'Really? That's so – so _early_,' said James, obviously failing at the attempt to stifle his yawn.

'What – what happened last night? My mind's just blank…' said Al.

'You – you don't remember what you did last night?' Elise asked Al worriedly.

'All I remember is that I had a lot to drink,' said Al. Just then, their family owl soared down towards them.

'Hey, look! A letter!' Rose exclaimed. She picked it up from where the owl had left it. _Kids_, it read on the front.

'Let's go to the common room and read it there,' James suggested. They all wondered up the stairs to the common room where they found the rest of their family.

'Hey, guys, we have a letter!' Rose waved the letter in the air.

'Open it!' Roxy urged her.

'_Dear Kids,' Rose started to read. 'How are you? It's been really busy here – how did your Quidditch match against Slytherin go? Did you win?' _

'Yep, that's definitely Uncle Ron's handwriting,' said James, peering over Rose's shoulder.

'_Don't mind Ron, kids. So how's Hogwarts? Has James and Fred been expelled, yet? Oh, we have some exciting news for you! Victoire and Teddy are getting married in summer!' _

' I knew it!' Roxy squealed. 'It was just a matter of time!'

'I can't believe they're getting married; Teddy had always hated her when they were little,' said James.

'Keep reading!' Lily told Rose. She then turned her attention back to the letter.

'_Harry's got a promotion at work, he's now Head of the Auror Department!' _Rose read.

'Oh my god, that's awesome! Our dad's the head of the Auror department!' Lily squealed.

'_George is retiring from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in a couple of years, and he's going to ask James and Fred to take over,' _Rose paused and looked at them.

'Us? Seriously?' James asked Fred incredulously.

'_Everyone else at home is fine, and the arrangements for Teddy and Victoire's wedding are going great. I think we get to find out who's going to be best man and who the bridesmaids are when you kids come home for Christmas. We hope you're all ok, Love from Hermione and Ron (and Harry and Ginny),' _Rose finished_. _

Rose finished the letter and stored it in her bag. Several months had passed, and soon it was time for the Weasleys and Potters to go home for Christmas. The morning for them to leave arrived very suddenly.

'Oi!' Scorpius shouted at Al.

'What…?' Al asked him sleepily.

'We have TEN MINUTES TO GET ON THE TRAIN!' Scorpius shouted again.

'BLOODY HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?' Al yelled.

'I only just woke up!' Scorpius replied. They both got dressed, and packed their trunk with the last minute things and levitated them down the stairs. Just then, James and Fred appeared, looking very agitated. They had both obviously woken up late as well and they were levitating their trunks down the stairs too.

'One… word… RUN!' James panted. The four of them bolted the rest of the way to the train. They had made it just in time as the train conductor was walking along the platform closing the doors. They dove onto the train just as the whistle sounded as it had begun to move. They then found the compartment that held their family.

'What happened to you four?' Lily asked them as they barged into their compartment.

'Woke… up… late… Scorpius… then James… and Fred… ran all the way… 10 minutes…' Al panted, leaving the girls even more confused before they had asked.

'Scorpius, Al, James and I all woke up late, so we packed our bags and trunks and ran all the way here because we only had 10 minutes to get onto the train before it left,' Fred explained. All the girls seemed to understand now.

'I… am… so… tired… I… am… never… going… to … run… like… that… ever… again,' Al panted, lying down on his back on the floor, because all the seats had been taken.

The journey was very enjoyable, and they finally arrived at King's Cross about 5 hours later.

'Mum! Dad!' Lily yelled. James and Al spotted their parents near the barrier that they used to get onto Platform 9¾.

'Hey Scorpius, are you coming over later with your parents?' Al asked his friend. Scorpius nodded.

'Well, see you later James!' Fred called, as he and Roxy hurried over to their parents, George and Angelina.

'Come on, kids. We better get going. Everyone's going to be at the Burrow in 10 minutes!' said Harry, after he had greeted each one of his children.

…

Everyone met at the Burrow 10 minutes later. When they had arrived, there were already so many people there. There was Victoire and Teddy, who were conversing over a single piece of parchment. There was also Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, and also Percy and Penelope with their children, Lucy and Molly Weasley. They were twins; they both had light brown hair and bright blue eyes and pale skin.

The other Weasleys/Potters hardly ever saw them because Lucy and Molly were attending Beaux baton's Academy of Magic. Everybody sat around the table for the Weasley's annual Christmas Eve dinner.

'Welcome, welcome, to our annual Secret Telling Christmas Eve Dinner!' said Grandma Molly brightly. 'Who would like to go first?'

'We would!' said Victoire, standing up and pulling Teddy up with her.

'We would like to share with everyone who is going to be the bridesmaids and groomsmen at our wedding!' she said, looking very excited.

'I think we will start with the bridesmaids,' she started, examining her piece of parchment.

'The bridesmaids are: Dominique Weasley, Rose Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lily Potter and also Elise Baker and Madeline Carmicle,' Victoire finished, looking around.

'Why Madeline? Are the Carmicles invited?' James asked.

'Yes they are. They're very good friends of ours; her father helped me out of a very tight spot just a few days ago at work,' said Teddy.

'And now here are the groomsmen: James Potter, Albus Potter, Louis Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander,' said Teddy.

They then turned back to their own conversations. Dinner passed quickly enough, and soon it was time for all the children to go to bed.

Let's skip a few months ahead, shall we? The date today is June 10th, 2024. Yes, as you may have guessed. Exam week has begun. The air at Hogwarts was filled with tension, as students ran around trying to practise incantations underneath their breath, waving their wands around and muttering difficult spells. Some students took the liberty of taking their things outside to study underneath the trees that sat scattered across the lake, where they could watch the Giant Squid lazily swimming in the water on a hot day.

The Weasley/Potter children have grown quite a bit in the past months. Lily was now 15; she was one of the eldest in her year. Al and Rose turned 16, while James and Fred turned 17 (their birthdays were only a day apart) and Roxy and Dominique turned 18, they too were the eldest in their year. Also, Lily was now dating Matthew Corner. Rose and Scorpius were finally together, and so were Madeline and James. Fred had also met his girl, Anna Bennet. Al and Elise were now together too.

_Lily woke up on the morning of her birthday, with excitement washing out the feeling of drowsiness as having to stay up late last night finishing some extra homework from Arithmancy. _

'Happy Birthday!' all the girls in her dorm screamed, the minute they new she was awake. Lily fell over, as all of her friends had rushed at her throwing their arms around her as they did so.

…

'Guys, she's coming!' said Al, pulling James down behind the couch nearest to the girl's dormitory stairs.

'Surprise!' everyone yelled, jumping up. James and Al appeared from behind the couch, and gave their little sister a hug while they each handed her a present.

'Thankyou all so much!' cried Lily.

'Happy birthday, Lils!' her best friend Rebecca said, coming up to her with her present.

'Um, Lily, can I have a word with you outside?' Matthew asked Lily nervously. Lily gave him a quizzical look, but she followed him outside anyway.

'Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday! I got you something,' he said, handing her a present. Lily opened it, and gasped. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet, with little Lilies dangling from the end.

'Um, so the point of this bracelet is… well… you see all those silver Lilies hanging there? Well, those are just ordinary ones… and the gold one… that's you… you're the special one,' he finished, looking at his feet. Lily began to cry.

'Don't cry, I know it's a lame gift…' he said hurriedly.

'I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy! This present means so much to me,' she said. And with that, Matthew leaned in and kissed her. She never felt happier in her entire life.

…

Al was walking back from the library late one night, having finished his studying for the day. As he was walking, he bumped into someone, and looked down to see Elise.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hi!' she replied, smiling at him.

'So… what's been happening? I haven't spoken to you in ages!' said Elise.

'Oh, you know… lessons… library… Quidditch… library and more Quidditch,' he said, sitting down on a nearby windowsill. She copied him.

'Um… Elise… I was wondering… will you go with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?' he asked nervously.

'Sure! I'd love to go with you!' she said. He looked at her, he looked into her eyes. He found them quite entrancing. They were the most perfect Caribbean blue, while his was just boring old green. They started moving closer. Soon their faces were touching. Every single thought, every single worry washed out of him as though someone had pulled a plug. Kissing her never felt so perfect.

'Be my girlfriend?' he asked after they broke apart.

'I would love to be your girlfriend!' said Elise, looking very happy.

…

James and Fred were both now 17. 17 was the best age to be, James thought. For one thing, they could now legally perform magic outside of school, and not get in trouble for it. They could get their apparition licence, but it was pretty much useless seeing as they spent ¾ of the year at Hogwarts, where there were anti-apparition spells and charms placed all around the building.

…

It was Gryffindor's victory party, and James was dancing with Madeline Carmicle. They had just won their match against Slytherin, and their next one would be to determine on who would win the Quidditch Cup.

'Want to go for a walk?' Madeline asked James after they had stopped dancing.

'Sure!' said James, and he followed her outside into the empty hallway.

'Why did you change?' Madeline asked him after a while.

'What? I hadn't noticed that I did!' said James.

_James was sitting in his father's office at work, and for once it wasn't because he was in trouble. _

'_It's just that you remind me of someone,' said Harry._

'_Who?' asked James._

'_My parents,' said Harry. _

'_Your grandfather James was just like you. Big Quidditch hero, hexed people for the sake of it, always getting into trouble,' Harry said._

'_I don't hex people for the sake of it!' said James indignantly. Harry laughed._

'_I know you don't, son. I was just saying, maybe you should stop showing off all the time and pulling pranks on innocent people and maybe she will notice you,' said Harry. James sighed. This year was going to be tough._

'I changed because of what my dad had told me. About Lily and James,' said James. He noticed that she was moving closer to him.

'Lily and James?' Madeline questioned him.

'Well, basically, it started with Harry's dad being a total jackass to Lily, which is why she refused to go out with him, and he kept –

'Kept asking her out all the time?' asked Madeline, smiling. James nodded.

'But then, in their 7th year, that's when James finally got Lily, she looked beyond the James that always hexed people for the sake of it, the one who had the big Quidditch ego, and saw that he was, well, different,' James finished. Madeline smiled; she was so close to him now that their faces touched.

'I know you're my James,' she said.

'I know you're my Lily,' said James. Their lips met.

…

Rose and Scorpius were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room one night with the rest of the family. Scorpius had finally decided. Now or never.

'Rose, will you come outside with me for a minute?' Scorpius asked her, offering her his hand. She took it, and followed him outside.

'So…' he started nervously, while Rose looked at him with a confused look on his face.

'Well… ever since fourth year, I've fancied you for a really long time and I didn't have the guts to tell you, but now I kind of thought that it was now or never, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I really want to keep on being friends, as our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me…' he finished.

'I love you, Malfoy,' said Rose, moving closer to him.

'I love you too, Weasley,' Scorpius smirked before leaning in to kiss her.


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the seventh chapter of The End Of An Era. I hope you enjoy it! I would really appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think!**

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry Potter. I wish I did though! It belongs to J.K Rowling**_

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

The exams had finished. The Weasleys and Potters were back at the Burrow for Victoire and Teddy's wedding. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and everyone was helping set up the marquee for the day. Everyone was to arrive at lunchtime, and the wedding was to start at 3pm that afternoon. The most stressful people were Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley and of course, Bill and Fleur and Harry, Hermione and Ron.

The children were inside, as to avoid the heat from outside, which was extremely hot.

'Percy seemed a little uptight today,' said Fred.

'Yeah, he could use a laugh these days, but he's too caught up in work,' said James. 'Do you remember earlier today when we were at breakfast and I levitated the milk jug and then I poured it on his head as a joke? He yelled at me for like half an hour afterwards!'

'Percy wouldn't recognise a joke if it danced naked in front of him!' said Hugo.

'Guys! Time to get ready!' Harry called from outside. The girls and boys headed up the stairs and separated into two bedrooms to put on their dresses/robes. Soon, everyone was ready and the whole family (except for Victoire and Teddy, who were still getting ready) headed outside to the marquee. Bill and Fleur were standing outside the entrance ready to greet people as they apparated outside the Burrow. All the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen stood outside the entrance to wait for the music to begin.

They then proceeded down the isle in pairs, first was James and Madeline, then it was Rose and Scorpius, then everyone else came in after that.

The priest then began to talk. About half an hour later, everyone was crying.

'Do you, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley take Teddy Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?' the priest asked Victoire, whose eyes were sparkling with tears. 'I do,' she said.

'And do you, Teddy Remus Lupin, take Victoire Gabrielle Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?' the priest asked Teddy. He looked on the verge of tears himself. 'I do,' he said.

'I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!' the priest cried happily. 'You may kiss the bride!' he added to Teddy. Teddy lifted Victoire's veil and kissed her. The whole room broke out into applause. Afterwards, everyone began to talk, walking over to the newly wedded couple and offering their congratulations.

'What a beautiful wedding!' Grandma Weasley sighed, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

'Yes, it was, wasn't it?' agreed Fleur, appearing at Molly's side. She too still had tears in her eyes.

'Let's go outside, it's too hot in here,' suggested Fred. All the kids then headed outside into a small open paddock behind the house.

'That was so beautiful!' Roxanne sighed. Dominique nodded in agreement.

'Oh, please. It was just a wedding!' said Fred, kicking some nearby stones across a puddle.

'Well, just because _you _have an emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we _all _do!' said Rose sarcastically. Fred rolled his eyes.

'How about we play some Quidditch?' James suggested.

'I'm not getting on a broom in _this_!' said Dominique, gesturing to her dress and heels.

'Well, no one's making you!' Fred snapped at her. Dominique rolled her eyes at him.

'Kids! We need you!' Grandma Weasley had called from the house.

'What do you want, Grandma?' Fred asked her as they entered through the back of the house.

'Would you be dears and serve out some food?' she asked them, her wand levitating some 10 or so trays.

'Of course!' said Rose, walking hurriedly over to a tray which immediately stopped levitating as soon as it made contact with her arm. The rest of them took a couple of trays and headed back into the now stifling hot marquee. They walked around, offering the trays to their guests.

At 6pm that night, everyone gathered back into the marquee (they had been wondering outside as there were chairs and tables being set up) for the reception.

'What table are we on?' asked Rose.

'I dunno. Look at the sheet!' Al told her.

_Seating:_

_Table 1: Victoire and Teddy Lupin, Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Percy and Penelope Weasley and George and Angelina Weasley._

_Table 2: James Potter, Lily Potter and Albus Potter, Rosaline Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Lucy and Molly Weasley, Dominique and Louis Weasley, Madeline Carmicle, Scorpius Malfoy, Elise Baker and Anna Bennet._

_Table 3: Luna and Rolf Scamander, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Charles and Rose Carmicle, Astoria and Draco Malfoy, George and Lisa Baker, Carly and Peter Bennet and Kyla, John and Matthew Corner. _

_Please turn over to view other tables. We are sorry if you are not happy with the seating arrangements. _

'Yes! We're all on the same table!' said James happily. They all then took seats at table 2.

'We would like to thank everyone for coming out here today and being here for us,' said Teddy, who had decided to start the speeches. A murmur of 'your welcome,' rang around the room. 'Have you always loved her?' someone from the crowd called out. Everyone laughed and turned towards Teddy to see him smiling. 'Well, when Tori was 5 and I was 7, I was always really mean to her. Sometimes I would make her cry, which I didn't like. But when we went to Hogwarts, we spent so much time bickering that it made me think that she hated me, but when she was in her 5th year and I was in my 7th, I finally decided to tell her how I felt about her,' explained Teddy. After Teddy was done with his little speech, Harry went next.

'First off, I would just like to congratulate the newly wedded bride and groom. Make sure you take good care of her,' he added to Teddy. Applause rang around the marquee. 'Don't worry, I will!' said Teddy, putting an arm around her waist.

'Now, would the bride and groom like to come up here for their first dance?' said Harry. The reception passed by really quickly after that. A few hours later, it was time for everyone to go home, except the people who were staying overnight because it took them a long time to get here.

The next day, everyone was dead. It was now time to think about the homework that the kids have abandoned in the first week of the holidays.

'I'll never get this finished!' Fred complained after yet another hour of attempt at his potions essay about moonstones.

'It's really not that difficult!' said Rose, who, of course was up to date with all _her_ work.

'Why don't you try it yourself?' said Fred savagely.

'Nice try Fred,' said Rose, obviously seeing Fred attempting to foster out his work to her.

'Oh my god, oh my god!' Rose suddenly said, standing up and pointing out of the window. 'Our exam results!' she squealed and grabbed Al's arm. 'Calm down, you'll still get outstanding in everything,' said Al. 'Shut up!' said Rose, hurrying over to the window. She ripped her letter off, and then got Al's and gave it to him. They both opened their letters.

Rose's letter read:

_Rosaline Elizabeth Weasley OWL results: O (outstanding) E (exceeds expectations) A (acceptable) P (poor) D (dreadful) T (troll)_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_History of Magic: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Potions: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Charms: O_

_Divination: O_

'What did you get, Rose?' asked Al. He had gotten E in everything and one O in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. 'You got O in almost everything! Blimey, you're not upset about that, are you?' asked Al, amused.

…

Soon, the time for all the kids to go back to Hogwarts came, and everyone met in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

'So guys, how was your summer?' asked Liam and Scott Finnigan as they entered the W/P compartment. 'Fine, yours?' replied James, who had Madeline on his lap.

'Good!' they said in unison. 'Where's Lily?' asked Liam, looking around for the little girl.

'What? Oh yeah, where is she?' asked James looking around also. James's question was answered when the compartment door slid open, to reveal an excited looking little redheaded girl. 'Hey Lily, where'd you go?' asked James.

'Oh, I was in a compartment with my friends, and on the way here I bumped into Professor McGonagall,' she started. 'You mean Headmistress McGonagall?' asked Scott. 'No! Not anymore,' said Lily. 'What? Who's the new headmaster then?' asked Rose, looking bewildered. 'Neville! Oops, I mean Professor Longbottom!' replied Lily. 'The second exciting bit of news is that she's allowing a Yule Ball this year!' Lily finished. The girls, apart from Rose and the boys, all squealed.

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, they all clambered off it and climbed into the awaiting carriages.

'I would like to welcome you back,' said Professor McGonagall once they arrived. 'I have two pieces of interesting news this year. The first is that I'm resigning my post as Headmaster, and handing it over to Professor Longbottom!' there was a shocked silence that rang around the room, but the Gryffindors stood up and clapped for Professor Longbottom. He smiled at them as he took the Headmaster's chair. 'The second is that I am delighted to announce that there is going to be a Yule Ball this year!' she finished. All the girls immediately began to whisper and giggle excitedly.

Dinner passed quite pleasantly, sharing stories about what they did in their holidays. The Gryffindors followed the crowd out of the Hall and up to their dormitory.


	8. Goodbye

**A/N: Hey everyone, the next few chapters are going to be short because I'm finishing this story at the end of the 10****th**** chapter. But don't fret! I'm already working on a sequel, so expect updates soon! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 8: Goodbye**

Being a 7th year wasn't that different from being a 6th year. Except that they had to take their N.E. at the end of the year. They also had to deal with the leaving ceremony later, which their families were invited to attend. The day of the leaving ceremony was drawing nearer, and the exams were nearly over.

'I can't believe it's our last week here,' said Fred, sitting down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, with Anna next to him. 'I know, I wish we could stay here forever.' said James, who was sitting in the armchair closest to the fire.

'I'm going to miss you guys,' said Lily. She was the most upset out of all of them, because she had 2 more years left, and she was soon going to be the only Weasley left at the school. 'Don't worry Lils, you'll still be able to see us in the holidays!' said James, trying to cheer her up.

The next few days before the Leaving Ceremony past by very slowly. On the Friday morning of the Ceremony, families arrived from all over the world to come and see their children graduate. Harry and Ginny arrived with Ron, Hermione and George and Angelina. Even though none of Hermione and Ron's children were graduating, they were here to give a speech. Every year the school invited them to give a speech about the Battle of Hogwarts, and honour the people who died in the war.

'We would like to welcome all of you to the Leaving Ceremony of our fellow 7th years,' began Professor McGonagall. 'First, would we please welcome Harry Potter to come up and give a speech?' she asked. Applause and whispers rang around the room. Harry stood up from his seat in the front row, and took the microphone in Professor McGonagall's hand. 'Firstly, congratulations to all 7th years who are graduating, and I hope you will succeed in your life after Hogwarts. Anyway, I didn't finish my seventh year at Hogwarts, because Ron, Hermione and I were out finding Horcruxes to kill Voldemort…' Harry's speech ended about 5 minutes later. Everyone applauded once Professor McGonagall walked back on the stage.

'… Potter, James!' she called, and James Potter walked up on stage and shook Professor McGonagall's hand vigorously, while the whole family cheered. '…Weasley, Fred!' she called. Fred got up, shook Professor McGonagall's hand and hugged each of the Professors in turn. The whole hall laughed when he picked up tiny little Professor Flitwick and swung him around. '… Carmicle, Madeline!' Professor McGonagall called. Everyone clapped for Madeline as they had done for James and Fred. The ceremony ended after that, and the 7th year families were invited for afternoon tea and packing in their dormitories. 'This brings back so many memories,' said Ginny, looking around the common room. The family were sitting on the couches by the fire, while James and Fred packed.

'… Hey, what's that on the couch? And look, the same mark is everywhere!' cried Lily, pointing to the armrest on the couch. Everyone got up and looked at the armrest, there engraved in the couch read: _Weasleys and Potters were here. _Ron started to laugh. 'Ron!' said Hermione. 'Hey, this isn't the only piece of furniture they did it on!' added Lily, who was looking around the common room. It was written on everything from the tables and chairs to the walls and… 'Ceiling? How did they manage to get it up there?' 'Oh, they are in SO much trouble when they come down!' said Ginny, with the mingled look of fury on her face people were so used to now.

The sound of two trunks clunking down the stairs rang around the dormitory as Fred and James appeared, talking happily. '… We finally get to use magic outside of school! Fred was saying. 'Oh, no you won't!' said Ginny furiously. '… mum, what's wrong?' asked James. 'What's wrong?' Ginny snapped. 'Since when did you write _Weasleys and Potters were here _on _every bit of furniture_?' she asked. James and Fred's face broke into identical evil grins. 'Oh, you haven't seen the Great Hall, yet!' 'WHAT?' Ginny yelled. 'Mum, calm down… It's not that big a deal!' said James.

They walked out of the common room and down to the great hall. They heard a loud bang. 'What did you do this time?' asked Ginny exasperatingly. 'Oh… Well… we might have set off some filibuster's fireworks…' said Fred mischievously.

They entered the great hall, and found a big W floating in mid air and lots of little fireworks exploding around it. 'We were going to do P for Potter… but… we thought W for Weasley was the best!' announced James. '… You two are in a LOT of trouble when we get home. I think we should take your wands away.' said Ginny, looking satisfied. 'WHAT? We need them!' said Fred and James together. 'For a week!' added Ginny. 'But… we need them!' Fred repeated. 'Too bad. Perhaps you should have thought of that before you damaged the school!' and with that, Ginny walked off with her nose in the air looking very satisfied with her punishment.

The journey home was enjoyable enough, but not for James and Fred. Ginny had also banned them from using anything to do with magic. They were forced to live as muggles for a week. 'You should have taken Muggle Studies,' said Rose smugly. James and Fred ignored her. She had been rubbing their noses in losing their wands for hours. They arrived at the burrow a while later, and all the kids unloaded their Hogwarts things and piled out of the car.

'Ok, come on, everyone else is already inside,' said Grandma Molly. All the kids ushered into the house to find their whole family waiting to greet them. 'Congratulations to James and Fred for graduating, which I didn't think was possible!' Teddy added. Everybody laughed and toasted to James and Fred.


	9. Memories

**A/N: Sorry guys that this chapter is a bit scattered, but I really appreciate you reading it anyway. I would appreciate it even more if you could leave me a review especially for the last few chapters of this story! The end is approaching!**

**Chapter 9: Memories**

James and Fred's last summer at the Burrow could've gone worse. They had already broken several items due to having no wand to use. Ginny even considered banning them even further, but Harry refused point blank. It was now time for them to get jobs. James wanted to become an Auror like his dad, and Fred wanted to become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts like Bill. 'You'll have to travel a lot, Fred,' said Bill warningly. Anna wanted to work at Gringotts, even though mostly goblins work there. 'I know, but I really want to be a Curse Breaker, I've been training for ages,' he said to Bill and Anna.

'I know you have, you'll do great!' said Anna, leaning her head on his shoulder. 'Guys, lunch is ready!' called Molly Weasley from the kitchen. Everybody piled into the dining area and sat down for lunch. It was quite enjoyable, and James and Fred mentioned to Ginny that their one-week ban was up. So, Ginny reluctantly handed over their wands, which they only used to smash several glass wear. 'HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING IN THE PAST WEEK?' Aunt Ginny screamed at the pair of them.

When everybody finished, they all headed back to their own homes.

**One month later**

James and Fred had finally started work. Bill was right, Fred did travel a lot. In fact, him and Anna moved into a house in Romania, as that was where Fred had to go all the time. They came back in the holidays though, and they still kept in touch with the rest of the family.

…

Lily was alone at Hogwarts. She was in her sixth year, while everybody else was in his or her seventh. She missed her big brother James. She always considered herself as the most disappointing member of the Weasley/Potter family. She wasn't courageous like James or Fred, she wasn't witty like Rose and Al, and she certainly wasn't brave like Lucy and Molly. She still had her friends and studies to keep her company, and of course, Matthew. It has been a year, and they were still together, as happy as ever.

**Flashback**

_It was the week after Lily's birthday, and her and Matthew decided to make the announcement to her family tonight. She was most afraid of James and Fred, who were always very protective of all the girls in the family. They wouldn't let a boy near them unless a) they were friends with them and they knew them really well or b) they knew the whole family. Scorpius was an exception, however. He did meet the criteria however. _

_Rose and Scorpius were made Head Girl and Boy during the last summer. Lily wasn't made prefect in her fifth year, so that just made her even a bigger disappointment. How could she fore fill the families' Gryffindorness when she had none? It was her best friend Rebecca who got Prefect. Lily was very happy for her. And to make things worse for her, her boyfriend was chosen for the boy prefect. Her greatest fear was that if they were left alone for too long, then they'd… well, you know what she means. But Matthew stayed true to her, and that was what she loved about him. They were the couple that everyone in her year looked up to. Her best friend Rebecca had recently started to date a boy named Michael Carmicle, who just happened to be Madeline's younger brother. He actually asked her out a year ago, but she had made up excuses. There was nothing wrong with him, it was just she wasn't really in the dating mood. _

'… _Um, I'd love to Michael, but I have to go to the Library, I left an essay to the last minute,' she would lie. _

'_I'm going to Hogsmeade with my family and friends,' she said, when he had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. _

'_I'm really sorry, but I'm already going with someone else!' That was her ultimate desperation showing. But since she introduced Michael to Rebecca, they had been getting along really well. _

She shook her head from her daydream; otherwise she would be late to her first exam. She had got O in everything for her O. , so she took every class she did in 5th year in this year again. 'Lily, come on, we'll be late!' said Matthew, gently pulling her up out of the chair.

…

'Rose, do you realise that our first and last exams at Hogwarts are about to start?' asked Scorpius, when they were at the breakfast table together on the morning of the first exams. 'I know! And these are REALLY important exams! These will reflect what job we will get in the Ministry once we finish school!' Rose exclaimed. She was the most agitated out of everyone in his or her year.

**June 20****th**** 2025**

Yes, as you may have guessed it, the leaving ceremony is about to begin. Rose and Scorpius and Al were all sitting in seats at the front of the stage in the great hall, with their families smiling proudly up at them. They were officially about to leave school in 5 minutes. 'And I would like to congratulate each and every one of these students for how well they've worked over the past 7 years,' Professor Longbottom was saying. He smiled warmly at Rose, Scorpius and Al.

1 minute to go, Rose was checking her watch. She glanced down at the crowd in front of her, and saw her mother crying silently. She smiled broadly at her, and she smiled back. Ron put a comforting arm around her.

'Three, two, one!' the seventh years counted down, for a clock had been magicked over night on the ceiling of the Great hall, so they could count down the last seconds left of school. The hall erupted. 'FINALLY WE'RE DONE WITH SCHOOL!' Al yelled gleefully. 'Sorry Lils, you still have another year!' teased Al. Lily glared at him, while Matthew put an arm around her.

A few hours later, everybody met up at the burrow, where they would celebrate Al and Rose and Scorpius finally finishing school.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long to upload and I know it's really bad! Sorry! But I've already told you in the previous chapter that I'm already working on a sequel, and I am I promise you! Thank you so much for reading my story!**


	10. The End Of An Era

**A/N: So here it is guys, the last and final chapter of The End Of An Era. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! Oh, and the sequel I was talking about, I'm not writing it as a whole different story, this chapter is long because this was the sequel I was talking about. Sorry if I disappointed you!**

**Chapter 10: The End Of An Era**

Scorpius had his eyes narrowed, as he bullied his brain into concentrating on his work. He was in his office at the Ministry of Magic, when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up, to see Lily. 'Oh, hi Lily. What can I do for you?' he asked her. 'I finished the story you wanted for the Prophet!' she said, handing him few pieces of parchment. 'Oh, thanks! I needed that, so I could publish it tonight.' he explained.

'What are you working on?' she asked him, trying to see his desk. 'Oh, it's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow in the Prophet!' said Scorpius. He hadn't told anyone about it, but he was writing an article about the Weasleys/Potters for the Prophet tomorrow, so he really had to finish it tonight, which meant another night away from Rose. He sighed; he hated coming home late from work and finding Rose fast asleep in their bedroom.

She was an Auror, while he was a Daily Prophet reporter. Lily was a reporter as well, but she was mainly his assistant. James was now a certified Auror, while Fred was a curse breaker. Him and Anna had to move to Romania because that was where Fred had to keep travelling to and from every week. The family still saw them in the holidays, though. Lily walked out of his office and headed into her own.

'Hey, Lily!' Where's Rose and James?' Scorpius called after Lily. She turned around and said 'off at some important Auror business with Harry,' and walked away.

…

Al was at home with Elise, as it was his day off work. It wasn't really work; it was his only day off from Quidditch. He had been asked to join the Puddlemere United team right after he finished school. 'No work today?' he asked her. 'Nope!' she said back, smiling. She ran her own shop in Diagon Alley. They lived in a flat right above it.

It was a dress shop, much to Al's dislike. What really bugged him about it was that when he returned from Quidditch practise and he had to walk through the shop, the girls would swarm all over him, and every time he had to keep shouting 'I have a girlfriend!' It was getting really annoying.

…

The following day, everybody met at the Burrow for Christmas lunch. 'Welcome everyone to the annual secret-telling Christmas lunch!' said Grandma Molly. 'Who would like to go first?' she asked, looking around the table. 'We will.' said Victoire and Teddy.

'What is it Victoire?' asked Fleur, looking at her daughter with confuse and surprise all in one. 'We're having a baby!' said Teddy. 'Really?' everybody said, with a surprised tone.

'Yes.' said Victoire. 'Congratulations!' said all the women. 'Thankyou!' Victoire said. Everybody else went after that. Nothing really major was kept secret from the family, and soon the Christmas dinner was all over.

**X**

It was the day that Scorpius's article for the Daily Prophet to finally come out. He had been working on it for ages, and he thought he'd never get it finished. He at home with Rose, who was waiting for Elise and Al. They were inviting the rest of the family over (just the kids, not the parents) so they could all be together to read the article. No one had seen it yet, not even Rose. Just then, the fireplace crackled, and turned green. 'Al!' Rose yelled, throwing her arms around him as soon as he stepped off the hearth. 'Hey Rose! I saw you yesterday, you know!' he chuckled, hugging her back. 'Hi Elise!' Rose said, hugging her too. 'I know I saw you yesterday, Al.' said Rose.

'Ok, what's this article about?' Al asked Scorpius. 'Just wait until the rest of them arrive,' said Scorpius. 'Until then, I'm not saying anything.' It took the rest of the family about half an hour to arrive, and last but not least was Lily with Matthew.

'Ok, you all know why you're here,' started Scorpius. 'To read some article you wrote for the prophet,' interrupted James. 'James!' said Rose, looking disapprovingly at her cousin. 'It's alright, Rose.' laughed Scorpius.

'So, why don't you read it then?' asked Fred, sitting down on the couch and pulling Anna next to him.

'_Through the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy: A journey through his life,' _Scorpius read the title.

'_I first met the Weasleys and the Potters on the train on the way to Hogwarts. I thought they wouldn't accept me, but they did. That's why I'm so grateful to this day to be apart of their lives. My father didn't care about who I befriended at Hogwarts, or what house I was sorted into, but my grandparents did. They were furious when they found out I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, even more when they were told that I had a best friend who was a Potter._

_Anyway, back to my life. I even remember when I first met my girlfriend Rose Weasley on the train in our first year. She was hesitant at first, but when she saw I was different, she accepted me like everybody else. Someone in the family, I won't say who, had a falling out with me over an article that appeared in the Daily Prophet a few years ago, but now we're friends again. That's the thing that I love about the Potters and Weasleys, they forgive you when you mess up _– 'No we don't!' interjected Fred. 'Fred!' Rose snapped at him. 'Sorry, continue _Mister Malfoy_!' said Fred.

_I loved my Hogwarts years, they're much more enjoyable when you spend it with the Weasley/Potter clan too. No family can compare to them—each family member is unique in its own way. Lily Potter, James and Al's little sister, is the smartest girl in her year. Even though her and Rose share that similarity, they're smart in their own way. James and Fred are always outgoing and courageous, so are Hugo and Louis. _

_I will never forget the Weasley and Potter family, even if I still see them after I had finished with Hogwarts. _

**A/N: And that's that! Thankyou SO much for reading my story! Hooray it's finally complete! And yes, I know it's a pretty cheesy ending! If you like this one, then you'll like my other ones about the Weasley/Potters – Noticing and To Death Do Us Part. Noticing is an Al/OC pairing and To Death To Us Part is a Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy pairing. I want to thank you all my dear readers, for sticking to the end! Until next time—**

**X ~FireboltGold5498~ X**


End file.
